<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where There Is Flesh by AllenTraduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136255">Where There Is Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction'>AllenTraduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Episode: s01e01 The Rules of the Beast, Français | French, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Traduction en Francais, Translation, Vampire Thrall, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan se coupe devant le miroir, et le comte se laisse aller à la tentation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where There Is Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163395">Where There Is Flesh</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith">Highsmith</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Une nouvelle petite traduction sur mon fandom favoris et l'un de mes couples chouchous. Je suis en train de travailler sur une longue histoire qui j'espère plaira alors en attendant je vous offre une petite traduction. N'hésitez pas à me partage les fandoms que vous aimerais bien voir en français, ou même les couples.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toute personne est autorisée à être maladroite. Jonathan pense à cela, précisément, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir brisé. Son esprit est occuper alors qu'il tente de réfléchir, ses pensées sont loin de ses actions, inattentif et par conséquent il se coupe. Le sang coule, les pensées désormais éparpillées, il entend le comte siffler, peut-être par sympathie envers Jonathan, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète de la plaie.</p>
<p>Ou il croit entendre quelque chose. Les mots flottent dans l'air et meurent alors qu'il regarde de sa main ensanglantée ses possessions ensanglantées, puis le comte lui-même. Les mots n'ont pas de sens. Tous les mots étaient pâles et ternes dans son esprit face à des yeux aussi sombres regardant dans les siens. La chambre n'est qu'un flou de chandelles, d'acajou et de pierre.</p>
<p>Il s'agit simplement de lever la main, coupée, blessée, palpitante de douleur, vers la bouche en attente du comte. Il est facile de frôler ses lèvres pendant le temps qu'il faut pour cligner des yeux, puis d'attraper le coin de la bouche du comte pour se faire de la place, le bout de ses doigts menant le reste de lui à l'intérieur pour sonder contre la chair qui cède et une langue affamé. Elle attend pour pouvoir enfin lécher la plaie, de la sucer là où elle saigne encore, comme si elle craignait de rater ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte.</p>
<p>La pression fait gémir Jonathan, un son amplifié par les murs solides et le silence de la nuit. Le comte les nettoie, les mouille, les rend patients et méticuleux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent le resserrement de son pantalon, la prise des coutures qui ne sont pas censées s'étirer plus qu'un bon gentleman ne devrait posséder en compagnie polie, que Jonathan rétracte sa main, glisser ses doigts loin des lèvres du comte, de l'intérieur charnu de sa bouche, de l'envoutante tentation qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.</p>
<p>Une fois libre, son esprit se trouble mais momentanément. Les yeux du comte sont vraiment si ... tellement ... sombres. Ses lèvres sont d'une teinte rosée que Jonathan a rarement vue sur un homme, encore moins celui qui semble en décembre de sa vie. Ils prononcent un attention: "J'espère que vous allez bien."</p>
<p>Et Jonathan jette un coup d'œil de sa main encore saignante à l'expression d'attente du comte, et répond: "Tout à fait. Pardonnez ma propre maladresse."</p>
<p>Il se détourne seulement de la bouche pour observait la coupure sur ses doigts, à peine une égratignure, et s'émerveille du goût cuivré, des bords de la plaie, de la rondeur de ce qu'il y a de sa chair exposée. Ce pantalon particulier, à peine porté depuis le début de ses voyages, devra certainement être jeté une fois de retour à Londres. Il a toujours soupçonné son tailleur d'être un charlatan, et ses défauts apparaissent enfin.</p>
<p>Alors que le comte lui dit au revoir, une pensée errante se fait sentir, mais elle l'est. Hmm.</p>
<p>Rien d'important. Rien du tout.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>